With the rising use of mobile devices, new challenges have emerged in the field of data loss prevention (or “DLP”). Mobile devices often have a host of information and functionalities not usually found on traditional desktops and devices, such as global positioning systems (GPS), cameras, near field communication (NFC), and so on. Such functionality can also introduce new types of sensitive data that can potentially be leaked. The situation is complicated further by the tendency for mobile devices to be constantly connected to communication networks via a variety of different channels such as voice, GPRS, 3G, 4G, SMS, data, Bluetooth™, etc. In such instances, the variety of data that can be leaked can be more diverse, as well as the opportunities for leaks to occur. Additionally, some mobile device platforms make content inspection difficult through strict containerization and coarse grained permission models, among other roadblocks. The trend of “bring your own devices” or BYOD has further concerned administrators and IT personnel tasked with providing uniform security solutions and managing control of sensitive enterprise data, among other examples.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.